Life With The Neighbors
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Two Vaporeons take on the suburban life style, everyone's very social and friendly. But it can be a crazy neighborhood too.
1. Vaporeon'sBackyardParty pt 1

The still quiet, the water making you feel light and free, the summer sun shining at the bottom of the pool. For Vaporeon, this was her favorite pastime, she was an excellent swimmer, her brother could tell you that much, in fact her brother was in a tube floating on the surface. She was in cloak mode her body evaporating and her appearance unknown for all he knew she could have been inside the house.

Coming up to the surface she materialized and scared her brother out of the tube and into the water with her, both coming up to the surface. She laughed which encouraged him to laugh and push a wave of wear at her, she did the same, they made a splash fight until somebody's beach ball playfully brushed over the male vaporeons head and floated around them in the pool.

It was an Oshawatt,"Sorry"

The two Vaporeon had actually held a birthday party in their backyard. Inviting friends, coworkers, neighbors, the closest Pokemon they knew. There was everything a pool which only the two Vaporeon were using at the moment. A Braixen using the grill. A inflatable water slide you use at parties, with water type Pokemon spraying the victims at the bottom with water. Inside the house Pokemon were getting drunk off their ass. Some watched the Live Battle Championships on TV. And those are to name a few.

The Vaporeons crawled out of the pool when the barbecue on the grill was done. The guests were fed the grilled delicacies.

"Hey, I saved you the biggest ones", the Braxien worked the plates full of food.

"Thanks"-Male Vaporeon

"Thank You"-Female Vaporeon

They found a spot with beach chairs near the pool. Taking a seat for themselves.

The Oshawatt from before sat next to the female,"Hey babe, this is quite an awesome party."

"Glad you like it", she replied. They heard a couple of upset groans and shouts from the living room, of course it had to be about the Championships, a Greninja came outside to grab a cold drink out of the cooler telling the Vaporeon this.

"You'll never guess who freaking lost again"

The Vaporeons and Oshawatt made a guess,"Ash?"

"You got it, Whew that poor boy-", Greninja took a sip of the carbonated beverage,"He'll never {hiccup} he'll never win", the ninja frog sat on the grass near the female Vaporeon.

"Y'all really sports fans?"

The brother shook his head,"Were not into sports much like a lot of people are, well other then swimming she loves to swim", he pointed at his sister, smiling when Greninja and Oshawatt stared at her slim slick blue body switch to a comfortable position on her chair.

"Hey Vap", the male looked at the Primarina, she was a tall beautiful lady seal stealing the show in every room she was in. Having the softest voice, soft, sexy, orgasmic at times voice if you asked this Vaporeon she flirted with.

"Im going to borrow your brother for a bit, is that okay with you?", she asked his sister.

She smiled and nodded, so did her admirers.

Oshawatt,"Yeah he's been wanting to m-a-t-e with you for so long AHH!", he stopped after Greninja hit his back, silencing him.

Vaporeons brother followed Primarina into their house, the other guests watched knowing whats up.

Some in the house that were in the way moved out as Vaporeon and Primarina went into the brothers private bathroom, it was pretty spacey, the floor was nice and cold, as towels if they needed them were kept next to the sink. Vaporeon opened the shower door letting the majestic seal inside while closing it behind him.

They quickly started to make out, Vaporeons had held onto the pink star that was stuck to her head while digging his tongue to dance with hers. Primarina's deep coral blue eyes stared into the Vaporeons. The seal held him gently onto the wall lowering her gaze, she drew bubbles out of her mouth, what Pokemon called a 'Bubble Beam' move.

The bubbles made contact and popped on Vaporeons crotch bringing out a trickle of his red penis waking out of his sheath. Vaporeon groaned when she shot more bubbles to hit his dick, there were an endless stream of bubbles until about thirty was enough to get him slightly hard. Primarina surprised him with a quick Water Gun to his rod which was enough to have the flesh stand up. Vaporeon couldn't believe how this felt, he couldn't do anything due to the tight grip Primarina had on him.

She giggled and started burrowing her muzzle on his crotch.

"GIIEE! Good Arceus-OH!"

Hearing him cry out, Primarina knew she again had another guy by the balls as she sucked on one of the only salty weiners she wanted in the party.

Vaporeon felt like he would explode when Primarina surprised him while in her mouth a bubble every so often would pop on his dick inside.

"Please Im gonna cream already, just keep sucking"

She didn't even let Vaporeon finish the last word already pumping her mouth on his dick. Vaporeon watched her huge tail behind her whip across the shower doors.

Truth is, he has been fantasizing her ever since she moved to their neighborhood. He knew he was just one out of the hundreds she had sex with, and he was the same. There was no such thing as virginity in this neighborhood. You can fill a tiny portion of the National Dex he has had sex with.

"I'll cum!", he happily yipped.

Primarina took the whole thing in the base her nose brushed on Vaporeons stomach. His cock inside was exposed to a dozen bubbles at once each one popped on either the base or the head, his dick tremored until jizzing. The remaining bubbles had pooled his jizz into them, a ton of bubbles made room at the roof of Primarina's mouth at once. Not even a single bit of his load had creeped into her throat. He hadn't came the whole day yet, so many bubbles with cum bounced around inside like balloons bumping into each other. Primarina drew her lips off the Vaporeons rod, she let her mouth open as the bubbles were now free flying over them in the shower stall, she opened the shower door as the bubbles made their way out one after the other. The bathroom had a clear window to look out of and provide light to the room, the wind from outside shifted the bubbles out the window.

Primarina set him down before saying,"I think we'll see each other again"

Vaporeon heard her whisper in his ear. "I might even let you finish inside me"


	2. Vaporeon'sBackyardParty pt 2

Part 2 of the Vaporeons Backyard Party

The Vaporeon and the boys hanged out on the top of the inflatable water slide, watching the Pokemon climb up, walk in front of them, and slide their rears down the wet slide into the small pool of water at the bottom. Chilling high up, the Oshawatt and Greninja were busy smothering the Vaporeon who sat between them in kisses. She didn't mind being shared it just made it hotter.

The Oshawatt suddenly locked lips with her, her arms rested on his shoulders as they made out. Greninja felt Vaporeon squish into him when being kissed by Oshawatt.

"Okay you kissed her long enough", Oshawatt was pushed back by the frog, as he grabbed Vaporeon and kissed her. She could feel his wet scarf-like tongue cushion her chin, her paws were sliding down the frogs oily stomach.

Oshawatt dove back at her, taking her and him backwards next to the stairs below.

Oshawatt broke the kiss speaking quickly,"Your such a beauty", the sea otter sinking lips with hers again. Greninja grabbed him giving him a playful shove down out down the stairs. He didn't even fall halfway, trying to climb quickly back to the top seeing Greninja making her suck down the tip and the first few inches of his scarf tongue.

"What a play I thought we could share", Oshawatt tackled Greninja before screaming when the ninja frog inserted his scarf tongue down his throat. Oshawatt pulled back making frantic coughing and spitting noises,"Blehhh!"

It gave Greninja quite a bit of time with Vaporeon, she was on the wall moaning at the sole of Greninja's foot carefully pushing on her private part. Greninja looked right next to Oshawatt with a proud smile,"Jealous?"

Oshawatt tried to trip the frog with his other foot, Greninja had tripped and was lying down, Oshawatt got to his girl taking her to the other side they hopped over the frog.

Vaporeons was laid below the Oshawatt, who couldn't take it anymore and helped himself to her cunny. The sea otter licked and lapped at her groin before the frog tried moving him down the slide, Oshawatt grabbed Vaporeons paw and the two were sliding down to the bottom. Oshawatt ran into the pool of water while Vaporeon had stayed on the edge of the mat. She was laughing turning behind to see Greninja at the top slide down to them. Oshawatt was staring at her swerving tail, being naughty he tried positioning himself to shoot a Water Gun under her tail hitting her parts.

Her body twitched as she flopped down on the mat, the Vaporeon knew that was Oshawatt,"D-do that again!", she moaned, raising her tail.

Oshawatt relooked at her glistening female parts firing another Water Gun at her pussy. Vaporeon couldn't get enough of it, the straight line jet hit the outside of her hole making Vaporeon cry out moans.

"So thats one of her weaknesses", Greninja took a knee beside Oshawatt before putting his hand telling Oshawatt to stop for a moment. Vaporeon noticed the stopping before she had enough time to look back to the boys, she was hit with a spray that focused directly on her cunt.

"HAHHHHH!", Vaporeon squealed happily, her head knelt between her front legs keeping her rear up to get hit with Greninja's terrific water gun.

Greninja got up from the bottom of the slide onto the sliding mat Vaporeon was dazed on, grabbing her tail and pulling her down to the water. Greninja laid her on his lap going down to kiss Vaporon. Feeling left out while they kissed each other Oshawatt went back to play with her cunt. Vaporeon moaned a little extra. After a minute of this, Vaporeon got off standing on her fours in front of them.

"You two, put water in my tail hole and pussy again", she stretched her front paws forward and dived her head down in the water, lifting her backside up out to the surface. Greninja lifted her tail so he and Oshawatt could double jet her. The sea otter sprayed her tail hole while Greninja was spraying the Vaporeons vagina. The Pokemon that were going down the slide saw the two pleasuring the Vaporeon as they splashed in the pool of water and got up to either leave or try the slide again. Vaporeons servicing felt so fresh and erotic when underwater, her ears muted the party outside except for Greninja and Oshawatt, hearing their jets even underwater, her body felt like it was about to cum. Vaporeon's tail hole and pussy being doused with fresh water were making it impossible for her to hold it and she came on Greninjas water jet. Stopping to let her rest, her head went back to the surface and she heaved from all that pleasure she received. The Greninja high fived Oshawatt.


	3. Water and Fire

A Charmander in the neighborhood went walking with the brother Vaporeon, they exchanged conversation a bit until the Charmander asked Vaporeon,"Where are we going?"

"Its a surprise", was what Charmander got from Vaporeon.

Vaporeon had taken them on a different path Charmander wasn't familiar with. They have taken a shortcut to one of the shopping districts but on the side with not many businesses. Vaporeon and him walked to a familiar building, Charmander just never went there. Which is where he guessed Vaporeon was taking him. Walking into the building, it had that recreational center feel, vending machines were in a row. A couple gum ball machines. Charmander watched the ceiling fan above them swing in a circle, while Vaporeon wrote on a sheet a manager gave him, turning it in he called Charmander to go with him, as they were free to go through the hallway, and past the double doors at the end. Past the doors was a long room with several uniquely designed tubs different from each other. Charmander felt weird in this spa watching the other Pokemon.

Vaporeon walked Charmander to a big tub in the back, several different Pokemon were inside it, it kinda felt like a public pool, but a indoor public pool with hot water.

The lizard was taking his first few steps into the water, Charmander bailed and went back when a Squirtle swam to him curiously, she had left her shell out onto the edge having a more naked apprence. Charmander was cowering behind Vaporeon in fear. The Squirtle left him alone and went back.

"What are you so afraid of?", Vaporeon joked.

"She was gonna attack me", Charmander spoke seriously,"Their water stings when it touches me"

"Only in battle", Vaporeon told him.

"When Pokemon aren't in battle Charmander, the way moves or abilities work is changed", Vaporeon looked and raised a paw to a smaller pool far from them back to the entrance, in it a group of Dragonairs were circling around three Charmanders, two girls and one boy. Bubble Beam was used to surround the Charmanders as they can feel the bubbles eventually pop and touch their skin, but instead of pain, they were moaning, the boy Charmanders privates were out.

Vaporeon was intensely watching just as the Charmander next to him was. The bubbles were popping on their lower areas, each private part got hit with more then a few bubbles. The Dragonairs started shooting small Water Guns out of their mouths up in the air like a rotating fountain. The Charmanders were closing their eyes while getting wet, standing in the center of the Dragonairs make shift fountain, they were even holding each others hands. Their fountain above them had stopped cause the Dragonairs continued the streams below their belts. Their fires were actually burning brighter, illuminating the wall behind them with the shadows of the Dragonair. One of the girl Charmander was moaning on a high level, her sister kissed her to silence the moan when she started twitching and orgasming in the water. Her sister followed suit with a grunt in their connecting mouths. The boy sighed when his cream shot hitting one of the passing Dragonair.

Charmander with Vaporeon was wowed at it. Never did he know this kind of sexual ecstasy existed.

"You sure you don't want to give it a try, if you try I'll stop by and we'll get a slurpee on the way back to your house, and you'll never have to come back here if you don't want to", Vaporeon was making a deal to him,"Deal?"

Charmander shook his paw slowly then surely.

Vaporeon got out of the big pool, Charmander following him.

"Why don't you try this stall", Vaporeon geared him to the far left of the Dragonair pool.

Going in, this pool was like a bubble bath, Charmander walked in the water to meet the other Pokemon. A female Swampert was scrubbing a male Totodiles back with a soft sponge full of soap, the two of 'em waved at Charmander and Vaporeon.

"You want a wash?", Swampert asked the lizard.

The lizard nodded a bit,"Yeaaahh", shy but kinda excited now. Swampert handed Totodile a soapy sponge like hers.

"Go wash him Totodile, wash 'em all over", Swampert told Totodile who left to go see Hydro.

He arranged Charmander to have his back to him, Totodile began wiping the sponge up and down his back, soaking it in the warm water before continuing. His orange back massaged over by the sponge, the Totodile even scrubbed his head gently too.

Swampert was showing the same affection to Hydro on the other side of the tub, the Vaporeon floated on his back, he mewled with pleasure from Swamperts scrubs on his four legs getting all around the lower halves and the tops.

"Your face, so bubbly and happy.", Swampert had complimented.

Hydro next felt the sponge on the soles of his lower feet and into his upper paws and chest area.

Hydro's red fin was stretching out, it soon had roadblocked the sponge's path,"Oh..sorry"

Totodile looked at Charmander getting a boner. From the soapy sponge, Totodile's soapy hands went in front of Charmander to clean and stroke his private. The soap making Charmander's cock slippery to Totodiles touch. He then was individually taking his fingers around Charmanders testicles feeling all oily with the soap. Totodile kept stroking his shaft in his palm.

Vaporeon got to look straight up at the girl using soapy hands to lather up his shaft.

"Yeaahhh, thank you", Hydro groaned,"Its good to have it cleaned from being with so many chicks."

Charmander was brought in front of Totodile who doused the fire types cock with water, Charmander groaned feeling the rinse, Totodile fondled him making sure the soap was rinsed off that shaft and testicles. Charmander cried out, the water types hands were too much, he was spilling ejaculate all over the Totodiles hands and chest. His load was impressivly long and gooey. Charmander heaved from it, Totodile brought him in for a kiss.

The Vaporeon and Swampert looked at their friends making out, Swampert continued to jet clean his package, Hydro had to cum. "Yes!", Swampert's face was being etched with it,"You slutty Vaporeon cum for me!"

Charmander pulled back,"Let me wash yours", he saw the Totodile's phallus grow hard. His stickiness was still trapped and stuck on Totodile while Charmander prepared the sponge, he shoved it gently into his chest removing the almost crusting semen off, coming off smoothly too, Charmander washed the sponge and kept going wiping and cleaning the Totodiles hands free of his sperm.

Charmander gave the water type a soapy hand job with his sponge. Charmander used the soapy sponge to keep grinding into the tough guys cock. The irritation to cum was rising up, but Totodile hanged on when the lizard stopped now getting his orange hands soapy and handled his blue balls. Totodile sighed, and let Charmander let go as he dowsed his own rod with water to clean it off, Charmander wiped his soapy hands from his water spewing mouth like a bathroom sink and washed the dick and balls away of soap.

Totodile started smiling, Charmander looked at him also smiling,"You didn't cum"

Totodile assured him,"Oh thats alright I will cum sometime toda-Ohhhh", Charmander was lapping the blue balls around.

"Hey", Charmander hyped up,"Since their clean, can we 69 in the tub?"

Totodile looked at him,"You are full of surprises I like you, I hope you come again!", the water type went beneath Charmander.

The lizard got down to suck Totodiles sparkly clean erection, while Charmander felt himself getting sucked on by Totodile. Minding his teeth, Charmanders shaft to Totodile was quite tasty.

Charmander soon watched the blue legs kick giving no warning when shooting a proper canon load of seed down. Charmander ejaculated in the Totodiles jaws.

As they got up, Totodile got up to leave for the day, he even gave Charmander a slip of paper with his phone number which the fire type put to the side where it couldn't get wet. Watching Vaporeon scrub the Swamperts non existent boobs soaping them up before cleaning them with a light Water Gun.

"Hey", Vaporeon walked through the water to get Charmander to come with 'em, they were back in the big pool in the back of the spa.

Charmander swam off to find another Pokemon he'd love to mess with.

"HI!"

The lizard looked back at the Squirtle from before, she sped to him,"Want to make each other feel good?"

Charmander didn't have to respond his penis did that for him.

Swampert was surrounding both her and Vaporeon beneath her with a veil of water 'Aqua Ring'. The eeveeloution thrusted his penis in her encouraging the others near them to start having sex.

The Dragonairs that pleasured the Charmanders before were inside the big pool taking part in the orgy. A male shell-less Squirtle was busy trying to shove a Dragonairs beady tail inside his super tight ass. The few beads successfully were snuggled in and continued to french kiss the water snake.

Another Dragonair messed with a female Mudkip, the slithery thing rubbed its mouth between her cute little haunches dribbling teeny tiny bubbles up her wet cooch till a bunch of them simultaneously popped inside her. Mudkip came for the snake while its beady tail was rubbed in-between the mud fishes lips, the tip poking at her tongue.

* * *

Note {one more for a third Dragonair coming hopefully soon}

* * *

Squirtles head was down between the fire types legs when sucking his cock she used 'Whirlpool', the tide of water inside circling around his erection and applying pressure. Charmander between hers applied a heated breath to her vagina,"There ya go, your getting the groove!"

Vaporeon penetrated Swamperts womb, giving her an eeveeloutions blast.

The three Charmanders that experimented with Dragonairs now got to the remaining Pokemon in the pool. A girl Charmander was under pressure of not going fast enough when instructed to suck each of Exxegutor's three cocks. Each Exxegutor head, gave her a look of 'Frustration' when a dick was idle for too long.

The heads dirty talked,

"Bet your sister likes dick more"

"Yeah baby but take a bit more of my shaft"

"You like palm tree dick?"

* * *

Note: This also might change

* * *

Squirtle sped up her 'Whirlpool', Charmanders dick violently twitched cumming pail buckets in Squirtles mouth. The seed got swept in the 'Whirlpool' while she swallowed all that water down. Taking her mouth out her cunny contracted, cumming on Charmanders face.

The fire type pulled her in with his hands, cleaning her vagina with his mouth. The lizard wasn't afraid of them or their moves no more, in fact, he loved water types.


	4. Be Our Jets

Its a hot day, Oshawatt having his own private hot tub in his house, invited the gang over to cool off, unwind, and relax any of their sore muscles. Greninja was using 'Water Shirokins' to rip open the ice bags emptying them in the hot tub.

Once it was filled up with water, the Pokemon got in, the non water types like Charmander shivered a bit trying to get used to the waters temperature.

Oshawatt sat in the water next to the sister Vaporeon {now given the name Vapor} while her brother {given the name Hydro}continued to hang out with Charmander across from them. The best attraction Oshawatts hot tub included were water jets inside the tub. Nothing felt more heavenly then some of the Pokemon including Hydro being right behind one of those jets, feeling them hit right on their ass, and make their testicles tingle. For the girls including Vapor they did the same, the massaging jet had brushed on their ass and hit their pussy. Hydro the Vaporeon and the fire lizard were mouthing their moans until Charmander slapped back a beach ball that Oshawatt threw in the air. Taking seconds for gravity to drag it down Vapor smacked it back up with her paw. Everyone engaged into the activity while their privates were right above a water jet. Greninja leaned forward to give the ball a hit.

As if the power went off, the non water types had been disturbed when the water jets suddenly turned off, the beach ball dropped in the clutches of a male Eevee last, the entertainment started to shrink.

"You can't be serious?", Oshawatt was looking around at his tub, the guests anxious for the jets to turn back on,"I'll call maintenance for it"

Charmander, the Eevee, a male Pignite and a female Miltank were getting ready to hop out and go home.

"Wait", Oshawatt stopped him,"We could keep this going for you guys please don't leave".

Pignite laughed,"What did you have in mind sea otter?", Pignite talks like {somebody from Brooklyn would talk}

"I can provide your jets", Oshawatt offered squirting a water gun to the ceiling.

Vapor nodded,"Each of you get back in the tub, we can be your own personal water jet!", turning to both her brother Hydro and Greninja,"Right guys"

They agreed as they got back in the tub and went under the water. The four non water types hopped back in. The hot tub was back and running minus several water jets. But the makeshift ones seemed to be working nonetheless.

"Oh yeah tuts, focus on my dick now", Pignite said to Vapor, she could hear perfectly under the water and responded. Pignite's crotch was being hit with her Water Gun. She was lying down in the water on her back working the hunky orange pig to his liking. Oshawatt was switching from tail hole to testicles to focusing on his Charmanders pecker. Back to Vapor Pignite commanded her to,"Shoot a little back there tuts thank you"

Vapor, staring at the center oily greasy hole of his orange flaps, applied the water pressure to his tush. The Vaporeon kept on staring up him while ejecting water from mouth up to spray his greasy around the edges asshole. Naughty Vaporeon girl was slipping a paw between her legs touching herself while taking a two second break to refocus her Water Gun and spraying a harder spray for him while wedging her paw into her lower folds.

The ninja frog got the Eevee sending his Water Gun hitting his brown pebbles, acting a bit horny Eevee kissed the Pokemon closest to him which happened to be Miltank but she was much too big the Eevee only got to kiss her side. The cow giggled as Hydro continued to gun her strawberry folds with water. She swayed her udders as she took a strong grip on the border of the tub behind her, her aching lower muscles from farm work were washed out literally, Hydro noticed Miltank didn't like it too much in her ass and focused on those pink folds of hers.

The orange pig lowered his crotch further in the water as Vapor and her Water Gun got spastic, she creamed beneath her paw and right after Pignites dick began to twitch and spaz, giving out the pig came in Oshawatts hot tub, greasy batter flung in strings down the water on Vapors glistening body.

Oshawatt lit the area with a water pulse frenzy, Hydro, Greninja, and soon Vapors created their own. Waves that were being crashing down like a storm, somehow making little mess outside the tub. Charmander, Eevee, Miltank, and Pignite feeling hit after hit of the Water Pulse. The lizard was rubbing his pecker when it shot. Eevee spilled what came out of his girth. The cow's strawberry flaps churned with orgasm.

The four non water types above water were panting when the Water Pulse was gone and the water went still, realizing again the water jets were out and their friends were actually servicing their parts down in the water. They climbed back up, as the Pokemon they serviced as their water jets thanked them. Oshawatt still had to call to fix his Hot Tub Water Jet problem though.


	5. Mother's Day

{Eevee and his Mother Sylveon- Mothers Day}

Walking atop his front porch Eevee was getting ready to start winding down from being out in public, today he went to the store to buy something special. He didn't forget to give her a gift this time. Sylveon, his mother, taking care of Eevee since dad left before his egg was hatched. She was not just his mother, she was his best friend, best mentor, supported and gave her all the love and affection a child could ever need.

She kept herself kinda isolated away from his friends around here, shyly looking away if they were exposed and kept to herself. She was well aware of the Vaporeons, the most popular Pokemon in the neighborhood. Their Eevee genetic families were separate though, non related.

Eevee had found her and presented her with the store bought flowers. His mother beamed at how beautiful they looked, her son had great taste. The flowers were even tying a heart-shaped box of chocolates down with a red ribbon.

"Their so beautiful, oh my gosh, oh Eevee you didn't have to"

"Happy Mothers Day", Eevee kissed her cheek, it triggered something that had been stirring her since this morning, she watched Eevee playfully run and skip to his room like an excited pup.

Sylveon felt like locking her bedroom door, staying the rest of the day and wait this out, thats how she handled every heat. It was a painful first couple years and her feral parts were kicking in the pain again. She could go to the Vaporeons, Hydro would probably enjoy taking a wet dive in her folds. Give her son a baby brother or sister to play with, she didn't want to put Hydro in pressure though of raising a child despite relieving the temporary satisfaction for one year.

She knew better stashing sex toys in a drawer with a lock on it. They were just five dildos she bought online, man they aren't cheap at all but they do 'a' ok job every year. And sometimes she brings them out every once in a while just for funsies.

Sylveon closed her room, her brain clouded with taking advantage of Eevee, 'Actually do it' 'Have one thats warm and can pound your body' 'You can be done with this right now' The fairy eeveeloution plopped on her pillow, and groaned while gritting her teeth.

Later Eevee went to the kitchen eating a spoonful of peanut butter until his mother called his name,"Hey Eevee, can you help me?" He put the jar up and went in her room, shook by his mom.

Sprawled on her bed, her ass set closest off the bed, both her holes, big and can easily be seen by Eevee when he walked in, wet as can be.

Her tail flipped back and forth, her feet were laid out, her facial expression changed to something Eevee never had seen before, her ribbons were holding her in place to keep her from pouncing him when he got closer. "You okay mom?", Eevee never saw her like this, she always kept her heat when it came a secret for years.

"Im sorry Eevee, Im in heat, you know I am just look", she cried out, her pussy was definitely at its puffiest and swollen.

"I-I can't do anything-"

"If only your dad were here..", Sylveon played guilt tripping her boy.

"We got our pet Pidgey, if your really desperate use her", Eevee winced imagining her scissoring their bird or worse.

"She's a girl Eevee, I need a man, I need my son"

"Don't play that card I can't-get you pregnant", Eevee was annoyed his erection was telling him to shut up.

Sylveon smiled,"We'll play we used to play all the time, its just, grown up play now"

Eevee gave in but wondered what the worst can be. Standing on the bed with her, she told him to turn around.

"Thank you!", Sylveon held onto his back leg so he couldn't leave, "Eevee, I just need this little, teeny tiny favor from you, please Eevee just ten minutes and I'll leave you alone and not bother you about it", Sylveon slowly smirked,"And I know deep down, you'll know you'll like it"

Eevee, the brown furred creature felt Sylveon lap and lick up his caught leg, bathing his cheek and haunch making Eevee feel relaxed. Using a ribbon Sylveon put it beneath his anus and Eevee felt the ribbon crawl down and brush between his testicles. While she licked the other check, haunch, and back leg her ribbon continued petting his pebbles. After his backside was completely clean from Sylveons tongue, she held him up so she could slide on her back beneath him.

Eevee felt his rod rub dangerously close to her pink well. Sylveon stuck her mouth on his applying his lips with 'Draining Kiss'.

The brown furred Eevee cried out, his crotch twitching, crying out 'No's' in her mouth. His erection was hanging directly above her pussy, was she planning to fulfill her well up with her own spawns seed? Eevee walked and slipped forward his dick spraying all over above her stomach to her chest, and even the highest with a couple ropes just missing her chin and struck her neck.

Sylveon groaned underneath the brown fur ball, "You made me so messy"

"Are you crazy mom I could have impregnated you cause of your heat!"

"Then..", Sylveon tried getting up, Eevee got off allowing her to move and flip back to her stomach," Put a load in the two holes I can't get pregnant in, please Eevee"

"I-", Eevee couldn't believe he was gonna go with this,"Fuck it, literally, Im going to have sex with you now"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

"Don't", Eevee felt pushed into doing this.

"In my mouth first please", Sylveon directed him, he walked in front of her muzzle, paws laid on her head when Eevee jammed his cock into her mouth.

"Just leave your tip in", Sylveon talked with her mouth full, he pulled his shaft back.

"Why?", Eevee watched a ribbon wrap around and pump his shaft. The vee moaned, he chuckled when Sylveon gave him the 'Baby-Doll Eyes', "Stop it hehe"

With her tongue she was licking all around his helmet, while drifting her ribbon up and down the shaft until he was tired of holding back. Sylveons lips latched onto the shafts tip, cushioning the edges 'Draining Kissing' it. Eevee loses it and cums in her mouth.

Eevee after that had the feeling to kiss her on the forehead as her ass was next, her ribbon wrapped away and he leaned out collapsing backwards on his back, his still large shaft leaked from the previous blow when Sylveon got on top of him and sat on his crotch facing him. Her butt rolled between his legs causing Vee to 'stand to attention', raising her butt, she pit stopped so the helmet remained in her except now in her ass, reaching a ribbon back she masturbated him again while looking at her boy with the 'Baby Doll Eyes'.

The Draining Kiss yet again, Eevee knew she had plenty of PP for as many kisses as she wanted, Eevee kept flooding her ass now with sticky fluid.

"Okay", Eevee heaving under her,"Now let me go eat, Im hungry", the ribbons around her ears were brushing the tiny beads of sweat off his head. His dick plopped out with a pop, as she was holding him down with both her ribbons and her right hand and right foot as on her left she reached for a pack of condoms.

"No"

"Eevee!", she screamed, "It will relieve my itch Im even making you use protection", she slipped one held in her ribbons over his shaft. Lining it straight up with them she impaled herself straight down on him, hopping as her cunt kept swelling and was soaking from her juices. Eevee below her can feel the warm wetness through the condom. Sylveon came and her tunnel was hugging his poor shaft, as Eevee's first couple shots ballooned at the end of the condom she rushed him out, the condom was expanding with Eevee's seed. Eevee was grabbing the sides of his groin wailing when he filled the condom full.


	6. Poke' Wash

Notes before reading:

Hydro is a Male Vaporeon.

* * *

It was a blue sky today, Pokemon had been gathering around a new business that was about to open to the public.

Hydro wore some cool shades as he took a selfie with his bros.

After participating in the shot Grovyle grumbled, "I hope I brought enough with me"

Totodile was reading off a panel of two different services they offered," Automatic Body Wash- $4.99, The Undercarriage Special- $9.99", drawn silhouettes of Pokemon were used to describe what the service would look like. A Simipour was going through the Automatic Wash getting scrubbed by a herd of Brushers and Mitters that surrounded around him. The Undercarriage special had a Panpour lying on a massage table, something long underneath him was connected by a tube.

Some could see a Panpour inside making preparations. A black van had pulled into the lot, Starmie came out to greet 'him',"Ah you must be the founder of the wash, were so very happy you can be a part of our grand opening sir"

Starmie helped the Pokemon out of the van, eyes were looking back at him.

Vaporeon whispered to Grovyle, "Its Lugia"

* * *

They were fifteen minutes in, Hydro was playing a emulated classic game on his phone, Grovyle and Totodile watched him. The crowd's anticipation was tingly and growing, especially the Pokemon that were closer to the entrance, Hydro heard a couple actually camped out overnight, for a wash opening. Hydro put his shades in his little satchel wrapped around his chest.

"Okay everyone", the Panpour got their attention, him and the Starmie were employees to the wash, "For the Automatic Body Wash your going to go into that building onto the conveyor, remember to place all valuables into the bins provided up front before going through the wash. Any emergency, step off of the conveyor and we'll direct you to the nearest exit. At the end of the building is also where The Undercarriage Special is taken place, either option or both works, we hope you have a splash today at the grand opening of the Poke'Wash!"

* * *

They actually let Lugia in front of the first person in line, Treeko didn't mind and let the Lugia go first in front of him. Lugia went in the building and stood on the conveyor anticipating going deeper in the building. Sprinklers were hitting water, adjusting his footing on the conveyor he held out his wings letting the sprinklers ease his mind. Once he got past them, Lugia put his wings down as he was coming to small circular rotating brushes on each side near his feet. The soapy brushes were soft as velvet to his feet, sprinklers soon after rinsed the legendaries feet down.

Lugia felt the hall he was going through get cooler. He watched a rotating spinning Mitter above him massage the back end of his head brushing down his back. Two big Mitters on the side, the left one touched Lugia first then the one on his right. Next two tall big Mitters were rotating like a merry go round around him. He was sprayed with a soapy fluid before going into a field of Mitters. It was like a hug while they scrubbed the soap all around, shuddering when he felt the scrubbing go between his legs, on his tail hole and the underside and top of his majestic tail that swung gently while being cleaned.

Covered with soap Lugia felt his whole body get showered with water, a new pair of Mitters help to rinse the soap out.

Huge rotating fans were next, all around on the sides and on the ceiling, the warm heated air to blow-dry his body felt refreshing as for him the Body Wash had come to a close.

The other Pokemon loved it when they got their turns, Treeko's sides were getting caressed by the Mitters.

Tepig was oinking when his hooves got all clean. Hypno relaxed his hands behind his head when Mitters were scrubbing the soap in his body. Nidoking was told by his wife to try the place out and the tense pressure inside was eventually being let go and his luscious purple body felt restored. Cubone told one of the workers to take his skull helmet and put it at the end for him, the wash felt soothing and no one saw his revealed face when inside. A Rattata was on his back, giggled while the Mitter above him was tickling him. Ursaring brushed himself around in there like scratching against a tree. Raichu marched into place, a giant smile was brought with him as he was getting cleaned.

Hydro raised his haunch end up his tail flapped up while the Mitters were scrubbing in the soap on his ass. Totodile energetically jumped into the Mitters feeling the kind of care they bring. And Grovyle held his hands out at the beginning where his feet were supposed to be scrubbed and washed.

* * *

A big room was waiting at the end for Pokemon who just got out of their Body Wash, where the Undercarriage Service was put on display for anyone who came out of the Wash or coming in to get the second service would see the action. A dozen massage chairs were spread out, each had some sort of tube like vacuum, with a cut out hole or two in the massage chair placed where the tubes were at the bottom.

"If you'll just sign here", Starmie handed Lugia a document agreeing to everything. The Undercarriage was being treated to a back massage while getting your rod milked in the vacuum tube under your chair. Lugia had to check off what he would like done with the sperm that got milked out of him, options being to donate it to a sperm bank, farmers to use for a secret milk ingredient, or as a milk blend in a adult coffee shop. Checking off what he wanted he sat belly down on one of the chairs inserting his huge red rod down into the tube feeling the suction making him sleepy as one of the staff for the Undercarriage was brought out to help his back, a Audino.

Treeko came out and used the service too right next to Lugia's seat, the wood geko looked at his giant prick before putting his semipenis in two provided holes in the chair, double the squeezing.

"Hey, a Treeko", a Mudkip looked him over,"Hi Im Mudkip", she started working the wood geckos back.

Tepig put down his cute and tiny corkscrew penis in a tube, he was assigned Torchic.

Hypno asked the girl Pokemon 'Mime Jr' working with him to work his ass more, dick staying in the tube.

Ninetales muzzle occasionally glossed over Nidoking's huge whopper he was grinding inside the tube before staring into the horns on his back.

Cubone with his helmet back on had his shaft worked on, Larvitar watched the cute expressions of his eyes under the helmet.

A Plusle went massaging the purple fur on Rattata's back, he had a tinier dick then the pig here, but a couple splashes can be possible.

Ursaring growled deeply under a Primeapes touch, his dick was tall as most of the big guys here.

Emolga's customer 'Raichu' was trying hard to work his way to orgasm already, the look on his face sold that.

Hydro felts the flippers work his back and groaned, the Pipplup blushed from her work.

"How's your guy Snubbul?", Totodile's assistant Snivy was grasping and stroking his tail.

The pink dog's paws were working on Grovyle's back,"He's liking it, can't wait to bring our customers to orgasming". His semipenis was being worked too.

Lugia was the first to cum in his tube, the others watched the pure white liquid cloud and cover over his shaft in the tube as the seed rush through the cord into a canister for the specific Pokemon. If a legendary as big as Lugia hasn't come for a while, better be ready, he was waiting for this wash's opening with a couple weeks of blue balls.

Grovyle watched Lugia's face beam in pleasure as Audino was trying to hold his body to stop him from flailing to hard. "It's okay Lugia let it all out", Audino encouraged. Lugia came again wowing them, "Hoo-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho-hoooo!"

It was too pretty, his all out pearly white seed was being canned and filled up, Audino watched as the legendary almost filled out his canister.

"Starmie Im going to need another ASAP-", Audino heard him cry out again, a third in a row orgasm, his rod kept convulsing and rejected quarts of cum wads in his tube. Grovyle couldn't take it, groaning his semipenis were hyperventilating like a female's teats squirting milk, Snubull was licking his ass keeping Grovyle aroused watching his grass type batter fling out and circling inside the tubes,"Yeah, doesn't Lugia make you wanna release all that batter?" Grovyle after hearing that came again, his two flesh bones were flushing out liquid and fast. Lugia and Grovyle intensely watched each other as they gave out first.

Tepig saw the two guys, he squealed and it was pitched loud, his corkscrew shaped shaft ejaculated the oily liquids, all that fat going to a good cause.

Rattata was watching Tepigs butt try to mush deeper in the chair, the tail wagging, his greasy pucker moving open and closed. The rat ejaculated, his fuzzy purple balls only had enough for the moment to fulfill less then half of the tube with semen. Still contributing even by a small amount.

Hydro pre ejaculated out of wanting to keep it in for longer, but couldn't the flood had to come out.

Lugia jizzed down quarts of cream already again for the fourth time.

Hypno had to cum in his tube. Some paid attention to his urethra gunning it down.

"Feels so good", Nidoking's aching prostate continued to hump into the machine,"It feels so good!". The nine-tailed fox watched him go through a shattering orgasm.

The assistant to Cubone, the Larvitar was flashing her pussy over one of the skulls eye holes. He tried reaching forward to touch it but got distracted when his milk dropped, Larvitar spung around and tapped her lips to the helmet before jumping off his chair.

Snivy was doing something similar with Totodile. Smiling and panting while wagging his tail, he juiced out a load while Snivy pressed her slit on his nose. "There you go boy", Snivy watched his sperm travel through the cord on the ground.

"-oh-OH!", Treeko was feeling the effects of cumming in a vacuum, Mudkip below rubbed her face between the two warm tubes.

Flying Squirrl Emolga applying pressure to his back, Raichu was saying "Rai!" each stroke from the machine,"Rai! Rai! Rai! RAIIII!", his orbs have begun purging themselves, pouring out spunk into the suction sleeve.

Ursaring was holding out, soon realizing the machines were working faster on everyone. His cock erupting its juices into the sleeve, the bear groaned out while releasing the large collection of semen.

Hydro looked at the surrounding Pokemon squirming in their chairs, he had watched Groyle's red shafts disappear in the clear tubes as they were coated in their own pools of spunk. All that jizz Hydro saw running through that guys plug into his canister. The others were spouting seed again not far after.

Mime Jr went below Hypnos bed, giving the tube a smack, "Its interesting to watch any of them cream", she looked at his new batch.

Cubone got to use a claw to feel on Larvitar's delicate pussy. She looked behind her creaming on his claw, he felt his seed pushed out.

Gushing a pound of cum out, Nidoking watched the Ninetails wave her tails up exposing her slit that wavered her majestic scent into his nostrils.

'Raichu..', Emolga thought still rubbing his back, 'your penis...', watching it pump.

"Ohhhh", Rattata spilled a small amount again, being flaccid was incredibly small compared to everyone.

'Treekos cocks', Mudkip had thought when they simultaneously came, 'They're amazing'

"Oh it looks like you came again", Torchic reminded the pig. "Yeah"

Pipplup looked at their tanks with a heaping of ejaculate inside, "I'll cum!", her patient Hydro dropped his seed again inside.

Audino attempted to calm Lugia down, the fresh canister had been set up,"Please, as much as you want, let it all out!"

"HAAHHHHHHH!", Lugia was the last and his fifth final orgasm was the longest and strongest, his never ending shot hosed that tube. Audino was holding it with her hands, it was warm. He just blew and blew shots until finally done. Lugia panted as he and the others slowly withdrew their flaccid dicks out. Coming off from the chairs, they were leaving as they turned back looking at the dozen or so canisters of their gunk that was spilled.

"Thank you for coming guys", Audino waved, fresh new customers were walking into the Undercarriage room.


End file.
